The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Geranium ‘Catherine Deneuve’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Catherine Deneuve’.
‘Catherine Deneuve’ was discovered as a chance seedling in a trial garden by the Inventor in Hantay, France in 2009. The exact parentage is unknown, but ‘Catherine Deneuve’ is believed to be an interspecific cross between plants of Geranium psilostemon and Geranium procurrans based on the characteristic of the new cultivar and their proximity to the discovered seedling.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2010. Propagation by tissue culture and division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.